meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgause Avatar
Avatar Morgause(VAF005) was First Seen on January 24, 1994, in a wild group called the Avatar. Her mother was Venus, the dominant female, and her father was likely VAM002, the dominant male. Morgause was born into a large litter of six. The Avatar only existed for around year; the group was lost after the dominant female and dominant male were lost. All the males left to go roving, leaving only four females: Ziziphus, Morgause, Lazuli, and Igraine, otherwise known as the "Legendary Avatar Sisters". The four sisters did not stay together long; instead of remaining united, the sisters split up in pairs to join different unrelated males. Lazuli and Ziziphus formed the Lazuli, where they both took their turn at being the dominant female. Morgause stayed with her sister Igraine, and it wasn't long before they joined two Drie Doring rovers. The males stayed with the females and formed a new group known as the Young Ones. Young Ones As the group started out, there was no clear dominant couple. Morgause mated with Arah in the confusion of no dominant pair, and her sister Igraine also mated with one of the Drie Doring males. Keros established himself as the dominant male over Arah. Igraine then gave birth to a litter of four pups before Morgause. The pups were Jubulani, VYF002, VYF003, and VYF004. During this time, Morgause established herself as the dominant female. She allowed the pups to survive. She soon gave birth to the second litter of pups born in the Young Ones. The litter consisted of three pups, one of them being Stinker. He later would join the Vivian and became their long-term dominant male. Throughout the next few years, Morgause and Keros continued to raise multiple litters of Young Ones pups. Each time Morgause got pregnant, she likely evicted her sister Igraine and her nieces, Jubulani, VYF002, VYF003 and VYF004. Morgause kept producing litters in her long reign as the dominant female. In 1998, she evicted her daughters, nieces, and sister but most of the female rejoined the group. Holly, Brambles, VYF010, and Piglet left the group to form the famous Whiskers with Lazuli males and a juvenile wild male. In 1999, Morgause evicted her sister Igraine and her nieces Jubulani, VYF003, and VYF004, who left the group and formed the Frisky with wild males. On November 11, 1999, Morgause gave birth to Mary Ellen, John Boy, Jim Bob, and Douglas. Jim Bob and Douglas would later leave the Young Ones in 2001 along with a few other sons of Morgause. Jim Bob became the long-term dominant male of the Vivian and one of her last living sons before he died in April 2007. Morgause gave birth to a new litter on October 8, 2000, including Aragorn. He later took dominance of the Young Ones after Keros died, but would later leave to form the famous Commandos. On November 23, 2001, Morgause gave birth to Asterix, Obelix, Getafix, and another male pup that died on March 10, 2002. This was the last litter she had fathered by Keros. He died and the Young Ones were left with natal dominant males Aragorn and Jim Bob. Finally, in 2002, a pair of Elveera rovers named Sprite and Goblin joined the group and fought long and hard to become the dominate male. Although Goblin was heavier and stronger than Sprite, he lost and later left the Young Ones. Sprite won the position as the new dominant male, and Morgause accepted him as her mate. Morgause gave birth on May 5, 2002, to Alchemilla, Leo, and Eddie, this being their first surviving litter. On September 15, 2002, Morgause gave birth to Ivory, Shakti, and Veda. Her next litter came on November 29, 2002, when she gave birth to Khoik Khlo, Zulu, Venda, Ndebele, and Mia Moya. By this time, Morgause was getting older and started to produce less litters. She also lost some of her litters to her daughters, who had come of age to raise their own pups. Despite having a weaker hold on breeding rights, Morgause maintained her dominant position. Her last litter was born on December 7, 2003, when she gave birth to Grog and Staff. Morgause was dominant until 2004, when she disappeared. Morgause was very pregnant as well as toothless when she disappeared on February 18, 2004. She probably was predated by a bird of prey like most Last Seen meerkats are. Her daughter Veda succeeded her as the dominant female. Morgause is the second dominant female to hold a long-serving alpha position. She is beaten only by Mabili, the 10-year dominant female of the Drie Doring. She places in front of Grumpy Lazuli, who was the eight-year serving Moomins dominant female. These three meerkats were also the three oldest KMP female meerkats. Morgause was the second-most productive leader, again placing just behind Mabili, who had 85 pups in all, 79 of which survived to adulthood. Morgause herself had 69 pups in her lifetime. Successors Morgause's oldest son Stinker became the long-term dominant male of the Vivian, as well as being the dominant male of the Gattaca and Balrog. His litter-mate Morris may have become a dominant in the Nemesis as well as the X-iles. Her eldest daughter Holly became the first dominant female of the famous Whiskers family. Either Pooh or Roo took over as the dominate female of the Umbongo. Her son Pippin became the long-term dominant male of the Frisky group as well as being the most famous rover with over 500 entries. Jim Bob became the long-term dominant male of the Vivian beside his partner Rhian. Jim Bob's litter-mate brother Douglas, despite not being a dominant male, was also famous due to his part in playing Ozzy on Meerkat Manor. Her son Aragorn became the first dominant male of the Commandos mob. Her daughter Veda took over as the dominant female of the Young Ones after her mother's disappearance, despite not being the oldest female. However, Veda only reigned for a few months before she died on August 17, 2004. Morgause and Keros' last daughter Asterix took dominance for three years until her own death in late 2007. Her last son Grog became famous for his part in playing a roving meerkat of the same name on Meerkat Manor. Her blood runs in the Whiskers, JaXX, and more. Some Young Ones males immigrated into the wild Abba, so some unhabituated groups have her blood as well. Morgause was the grandmother of the "Queen of the Kalahari", Flower, the daughter of Holly. Children First litter, born on March 20, 1996, fathered by Keros Morris (VYM004), Last Seen late 1999, helped form the Nemesis mob Stinker (VYM005), Last Seen December 2005, former Vivian, Gattaca, and Balrog dominant male VYF006, Deceased, died July 1997 VYM007, Last Seen December 1999 Second litter, born on December 11, 1996, fathered by Keros Brambles (VYF007), Last Seen September 2009, helped create the Whiskers Holly (VYF008), Deceased, predated in September 2000, first dominant female of Whiskers VYM009, Helped form X-iles, Last Seen late 1999 VYF010, Deceased, predated October 1998, helped form the Whiskers Third litter, born on February 26, 1997, fathered by Keros Piglet (VYF011), Last Seen September 1999, helped create Whiskers Pooh (VYF012), Deceased, predated September 2000, a founder and dominant female of the Umbongo Roo (VYF013), Deceased, predated April 2001, a founder and dominant female of Umbongo Eeyore (VYM014), Last Seen September 2000 VYM015, Deceased, predated October 1997 Fourth litter, born on August 15, 1997, fathered by Keros Durnik (VYM017), Last Seen in August 1999, helped form the Nemesis and X-iles VYM018, Last Seen September in 2000, helped form the Nemesis and X-iles Fifth litter, born on November 1, 1997, fathered by Keros Pippin (VYM019), Last Seen February 2005, former Vivian and Frisky dominant male, most successful rover VYF020, Last Seen in 2001, helped form the Umbongo VYF021, Deceased, died 1999 Poppy (VYF022), Last Seen November 2001 Sixth litter, born on January 21, 1998, fathered by Keros Hunca Munca (VYF023), Last Seen November 2000 Dorf (VYM024), Last Seen November 2003 Moppet (VYM025), Last Seen August 2004 Seventh litter, born May 1998, fathered by Keros VYM026, Last Seen 1999, helped form the Nemesis Eighth litter, born July 1998, fathered by Keros Venus (VYF02?), Last Seen November 2000 Javis (VYM02?) Merlin (VYM02?) Ninth litter, born October 1998, fathered by Keros Darwin (VYM031), Deceased, predated June 25, 2003, former dominant male of the Vivian Presephon (VYF03?), Deceased VYM03?, Deceased VYF03?, Deceased Tenth litter, born January 1999, fathered by Keros Biko (VYM03?), Last Seen July 2002 Frodo (VYM03?), Last Seen September 2000 Merkina (VYF03?), Deceased, died December 2001 Eleventh litter, born November 11, 1999, fathered by Keros Jim Bob (VYM059), Deceased, killed by tuberculosis in April 2007, former Vivian dominant male Mary Ellen (VYF0??), Last Seen November 2002, helped form the Pharside gang Douglas (VYM061), Deceased, killed by a puff adder in April 2007, former Vivian dominant male Jason (VYM062), Last Seen January 2003 John Boy (VYM063), Last Seen July 2002 Eleventh litter, born July 2000, fathered by Keros Tom (VYF0??), Last Seen November 2002, assisted in creating the Pharside family Jerry (VYM0??), Last Seen Twelfth litter, born October 2000, fathered by Keros Elrond (VY?0??), Last Seen October 2003 Aragorn (VYM073), Deceased, predated March 2007, former dominant male of Young Ones, a founder and dominant male of Commandos Arwen (VYF???), Last Seen October 2002, helped form the Pharside Faramir (VY?0??) Thirteenth litter, born March 2001, fathered by Keros Jaxta (VYM078), Last Seen November 2003 Lil Foot (VYF07?), Last Seen November 2003 Marnpar (VYM07?), Last Seen November 2003 Nanty Walsha (VYM078), Last Seen December 2003 Fourteenth litter, born September 2001, fathered by Keros Commodus (VYM0??), Last Seen Maximus (VYM0??), Last Seen Katinha (VYF0??), Last Seen Fifteenth litter, born November 2001, fathered by Keros Asterix (VYF084), Deceased, died of disease in November 2007, former Young Ones dominant female Getafix (VYM08?), Last Seen 2004 Obelix (VYM08?), Deceased, mysteriously died in December 2002 Fifteenth litter, born May 2002, fathered by Sprite Alchemilla (VYF09?), Last Seen November 2003 Eddie (VYM093), Last Seen December 2004, helped form the Commandos Leo (VYM09?), Last Seen Sixteenth litter, born September 2002, fathered by Sprite Ivory (VYF09?), Last Seen November 2002 Shakti (VYF094), Last Seen March 2004 Veda (VYF095), Deceased, predated August 2004, former Young Ones dominant female Seventeenth litter, born November 2002, fathered by Sprite Khoi Khoi (VYM096), Last Seen December 2004, helped in founding Commandos Zulu (VYM097), Last Seen December 2004, helped form the Commandos Venda (VYM098), Last Seen late 2006, a founding meerkat of Commandos Ndebele (VYM099), Last Seen December 2004, founding male of Commandos Mia Moya (VYF100), Last Seen January 2006 Eighteenth litter, born December 2003, fathered by Sprite Grog (VYM101), Last Seen December 2006, helped form the Commandos Staff (VYF102), Last Seen October 2004 Links Avatar Mob Young Ones Mob Igraine Avatar Venus Avatar Category:Avatar meerkats Category:Young Ones Meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats